Hermosa Virtud
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Todas las personas tenian una virtud, o una gracia, por buena o mala que fuese esa persona. Italia podia adivinar aquella cosa buena de la gente muy facilmente, de todos, salvo de una sola persona. / UKxItalia


**• Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>• Pareja:<strong> UKxItalia del Norte / ArthurxFeliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Hermosa Virtud<strong>

Todas las personas son hermosas, algunas por dentro y otras por fuera, algunos por ambos y otros no lo son pero tienen su gracia.

A Feliciano se le hace muy fácil identificar aquella virtud o gracia de las personas, razón por la cual les agradaba a muchas personas. Para él, todo ser vivo, por bueno o malo que fuere, era hermoso.

Bueno, había una excepción a la regla.

Esa persona era vil, cruel, soberbia, manipuladora, interesada, cínica y sarcástica. No podía decir que la odiaba, pero si le temía… y mucho.

Ese misterioso ser no era otro que Inglaterra, si, el mismísimo Arthur Kirkland. Cada vez que lo veía, la piel se le erizaba, cada vello del cuerpo se le paraba, la voz no le salía bien y hasta tartamudeaba. Le temía horrores, tanto que no sabía quien daba más miedo, si Arthur o Iván… definitivamente Iván, pero eso no le quitaba protagonismo al otro.

Por más que buscara una virtud no la encontraba y eso le decía que el inglés era una persona fría y que no poseía nada interesante aparte de su carácter.

…_pero estaba equivocado_.

Era un día normal, común, sin nada sobresaliente. Un día de reunión para ser exactos.

Caminaba con normalidad por el pasillo, rumbo a la sala de conferencias, había ido solo porque tanto su hermano, como Alemania, vendrían por otro lado. Cuando entro a la gran sala, se dio cuenta de algo…

-¿Ve? –Abre los ojos, un poco confundido, al verse solamente él en el gran atrio. –

Bueno, no estaba solo él, estaba Inglaterra, muy ocupado en sus escritos. El rubio al notar una seguidilla de ruidos levanta la cabeza para ver fijamente al italiano, este se tensa un poco ante la acosadora mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta, con un tono de voz que jamás le había oído, sonaba tranquilo y parsimonioso. –

-…Creo que me levante un poco temprano, ve~ -Sonrió con inocencia, fingiendo un poco su miedo. –

-Ha, ya veo. –Y sin más volvió su vista y atención a los papeles. –

Italia se quedo ahí, parado en el centro de la habitación, con los ojos abiertos observando aquella escena un poco extraña; no por el hecho de haber cruzado palabras con el que era su peor miedo, sino porque había oído a un Arthur completamente diferente al que solía oír. Este no era amargado, cínico y hasta hostil con su persona, este era todo lo contrario, tranquilo, con un lenguaje hasta aristocrático y una mirada de absoluta indiferencia.

"_Con que esto es aquello que dicen tsunderismo…_" Concluyo con una sonrisa un tanto rara el itálico.

Fue a sentarse con el inglés, ya que este era el único ahí, aprovecho para estar en su compañía, en la de ese extraño que había reemplazado a Arthur Kirkland.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? –Pregunto el británico, levantando la mirada a los ojos marrones del otro europeo, ya que había descubierto de la forma osada que le miraba. –

-Nada… -

-Entonces deja de mirarme. –Le ordeno, un poco fastidiado. –

-Es que… quiero ver algo. –Contradijo la orden, y se acomodo en su asiento con una sonrisa inocentona. –

-¿Ver algo? ¿No era que no veías nada? –Respondió sarcástico con una media sonrisa. –

"_Volvió a ser el de siempre…_"

-Inglaterra no es hermoso. –Dijo por lo bajo el italiano, pero gracias a la acústica del lugar, el mencionado pudo oírlo. –

-¿Eh? –

-El no tiene virtudes, ni gracias… es mas, parece como si solo tuviese cosas malas. –Hablaba como para si mismo el italiano, sin prestarle atención a la persona de la cual hablaba. –

-Oye no se que tienes conmigo pero… -

-Fue pirata, mato y robo a mucha gente. Vivió muchas cosas, mas de las que una persona común pudiese soportar… -Seguía enumerando el del rulo. –

-Basta… -No quería oírlo, por alguna razón, sentía que le estaba reprochando. - ¡Tenia que hacerlo! ¡Era la forma de vivir…! –

-Tuvo cuanto quiso, quitándoselo a los más pobres e indefensos. Se apodero de la mitad del mundo e hizo que su nombre sea respetado y temido… odiado por todos…

-_Stop,_ Italia_,_ lo digo en serio. –Arthur ya empezaba a impacientarse, por lo que me refiero a enojarse. –

-Pero… -

-¿Pero? –

-Pero aunque lo intente no encuentro nada bueno en Inglaterra. Es alguien misterioso, todo lo contrario a un libro abierto… -

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-…Quizá esa sea la virtud de Inglaterra. –Llevo un dedo al mentón, con un gesto infantil. – Quizá esa sea la gracia de Arthur, la que tanto he buscado, ahora que lo pienso. –

-¿Virtud? –El de ojos verdes entreabrió más sus ojos, sorprendido por los hilarantes comentarios de la nación norteña. –

-Si… debe ser eso… claro que debe serlo… -

-¿A que rayos te refieres, Italia? –Inglaterra se levanto de su puesto, dispuesto a enfrentar al italiano, pero en ese momento entraron Alemania con todos los demás miembros del G8. –

-¿Huh? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto Rusia con su sonrisa inocente. –

-Nada, solo charlábamos. –Se apresuro a responder Feliciano encorvando sus labios en una sonrisa. –

La reunión comenzó, olvidando el que encontraron a dos personas que en su vida platicarían.

Feliciano por su parte, sonrió, mientras veía de reojo al inglés, lo había descubierto, después de tanto tiempo lo había averiguado.

La virtud, gracia, o como sea, de Arthur era tan simple…

A él nadie lo conocía, y aquellos que creían que lo conocían eran los que menos sabían de él. Francia alardeaba el saber como era realmente el inglés, pero no tenia idea…

La virtud de Arthur Kirkland era su misterio, lo que ocultaba de si mismo, aquello que nadie más sabía, como cambiaba su mirada cuando estaba solo, como era cuando no había nadie que le apreciara.

Nadie lo conocía así.

Nadie, salvo Feliciano. Y eso le ponía feliz, había descubierto la hermosura de su enemigo. Y podía asegurar que este descubrimiento, era el más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

* * *

><p>Este me gusto mucho *-* Lo empece hoy en la escuela y lo termine aca en el PC. En el proximo que suba de ellos se viene el beso :) Lo prometo!<p>

Ya estoy informandome de la historia de ellos dos eh? Quiza haga algo con eso... y quien sabe... un lemon... -delira- a decir verdad no me imagino por ahora un lemon con Feli y Arthie. Pero quien sabe, el futuro es de lo mas cambiante, no? XD

Gracias a todos aquellos que lean n.n Prometo que llenare todo esto con UKxItalia! Ajajaja (?)

Viva el crack no tan crack~

Bye bye


End file.
